


Leave A Light On For Me Angel

by ErenTheTeddyTitan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan
Summary: Aziraphale hadn't heard from Crowley and goes to check on him. What he finds is alarming and the confession he gets is shocking.





	Leave A Light On For Me Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song or the TV show. The song is "Leave A Light On" by Tom Walker.

_ The second someone mentioned you were all alone _

_ I could feel the trouble coursing through your veins _

_ Now I know, it's got a hold _

_ Just a phone called left unanswered, had me sparking up _

_ These cigarettes won't stop me wondering where you are _

_ Don't let go, keep a hold _

Aziraphale hadn't heard from Crowley in quite a few days. And if that wasn't odd enough, the demon wasn't answering his phone calls. The Principality was worried sick and had even resorted to using a miracle as a method of travel. He approached the door of the demon's flat and knocked tentatively.

"Crowley? Are you home?" He called, pulling his hand away from the door and putting his ear to it instead.

All was quiet. Strange.

"Crowley." He said a bit louder. "It's me, Aziraphale. Please open the door." 

No response.

Aziraphale huffed and miracled his way in. "Crowley, are you here?" He called softly as he looked around the well-kept apartment. It was the polar opposite of his bookshop. So open and neat.

There was no response. Only silence greeted the angel.

He was really starting to get worried now. He walked towards Crowley's bedroom and knocked on it softly. "Crowley, dear? Are you asleep again?" He pushed on the slightly cracked door.

When Aziraphale opened the door, however, he was greeted with a horrendous sight. Crowley was there but he was curled up in the corner of his room, bottles of alcohol and drugs of varying potency lay scattered around him.

"Crowley! My dear boy, what have you done?" He exclaimed, running towards the demon and kneeling in front of him and gently cradled his face in his hands.

Crowley mumbled out a greeting, his golden snake eyes were glazed over and he looked like hell. Literally. His red hair was unkempt and messy. He was never like this.

_ If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill _

_ Guiding like a lighthouse to a place where you'll be _

_ Safe to feel at grace 'cause we've all made mistakes _

_ If you've lost your way _

"Oh, Crowley…Why didn't you call me? Why couldn't you have told someone?" Aziraphale asked desperately. "Why would you do this to yourself, my dear? Please tell me…"

Crowley's unfocused gaze met the angel's. "I…I couldn't tell you…Angel. I-I'm self destruction incarnate…Not good for anyone…" he slurred, reaching for his Scotch. 

Aziraphale slapped the drink out of his friend's hand. "I won't allow this any longer. I'm going to help you get through whatever it is that you're going through. Crowley, how long have we been friends?"

The demon gave him a scrutinizing look. "You said we weren't friends…" he mumbled.

The angel sighed. He had said that before, hadn't he? "I was angry with you then. Of course we're friends." He tried a small smile. "Have been for over 6000 years."

"6009 years…" Crowley echoed with an almost dreamy sigh." 6000 years of you not knowing…"

"Not knowing? Not knowing what?" The angel asked, looking bewildered.

A sad, empty smile crossed the demon's face and he gave a humorless laugh. "Oh, Aziraphale… So clueless. Has no idea.." he sighed and shook his head almost robotically.

"No idea about what? Crowley, you're not making any sense "

"You haven't noticed it, have you? How I've been asking you out for centuries? The way I look at you, talk to you and how I'm always around you?" He sighed. "I didn't think so."

"What are you saying, Crowley? You're drunk and clearly not in your right mind. Let's get you to bed, yes? You'll feel much better after you rest." The angel tried to help Crowley into bed but the demon was a dead weight.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Angel! I love you! I've been trying to tell you for centuries!" The ginger haired serpent snapped, nearly falling backwards on to the floor. "I've been trying to tell you…For so long…"

Aziraphale nearly dropped the Serpent. How could he have been so blind? This was his fault. He'd been so ignorant and blind to Crowley's feelings towards him. For over 6000 years, Crowley had felt this way towards him. And he hadn't had any idea. 

"Crowley… I-I'm so sorry… I-" He started.

"You don't feel the same way. Yeah, I figured that." The Serpent muttered bitterly. "I'm used to it…" he slurred almost sadly.

"Crowley, please. I-I do feel the same way… I-I'm just sorry I never realized…All those times you invited me to lunch, to get drinks or just spend time together…You were really asking me out…"

.

Crowley sighed as Aziraphale helped him into bed. "Yes... I have been trying my hardest to get your attention for years and here I thought you didn't like me 'in that way'" The demon slurred as he laid back on his bed.

"Of course I like you, dear. I always have…" The Principality said softly, moving Crowley's crimson hair out of his face.

_ Tell me what's been happening, what's been on your mind _

_ Lately you've been searching for a darker place _

_ To hide, that's alright _

_ But if you carry on abusing, you'll be robbed from us _

_ I refuse to lose another friend to drugs _

_ Just come home, don't let go _

_ If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill _

_ Guiding like a lighthouse to a place where you'll be _

_ Safe to feel at grace 'cause we've all made mistakes _

_ If you've lost your way _

Crowley's eyes widened. "Then why didn't you tell me? I have been trying my best to tell you how I felt for centuries, Angel."

"I-I suppose I was scared…Scared that you were the one who didn't feel the same way. Scared that the wrong people would find out "

A soft smile crossed the demon's lips. "They can't control us anymore, Aziraphale…We're on our own side, remember? Who gives a damn who knows about us?" He gently ran his thumb over the angel's knuckles.

"But, Crowley, my dear, we could still very well be discorporated...Heaven and Hell aren't very kind to who they consider traitors." The angel reasoned, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"Then we can leave. Off to Alpha Centuri or wherever you want to go."

Aziraphale sighed. "Crowley…I'm afraid it just isn't that easy…".

"Who said it was going to be easy?" He raised a brow. Even through his drunk and drugged out state, Crowley was fairly clear headed.

"Crowley...I'm afraid we can't…Our superiors would discover us. And you know the penalty as well as I do."The angel fretted.

The demon sighed. "Stay with me tonight at least?"

The blond looked hesitant. "My side wouldn't like that…" he mumbled as he looked down at his lap. After a few beats of silence, Aziraphale slowly raised his gaze to Crowley's. "Alright, I suppose that's the least I can do." He smiled and crawled into bed with the ginger.

"Good night, my dear."

"Sweet dreams, Angel."


End file.
